


Stanley’s First Time

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Topping, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley doesn’t normally penetrate during sex.Lefou helps them during their first time trying
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Stanley’s First Time

Stanley’s teeth grazed Lefou’s adams apple, threatening to press down into the flesh once before their lips were pressed against the vulnerable flesh instead. They let out a soft whine against Lefou’s neck, slowly trailing downwards as they continued to kiss and lick whatever their full lips touched. 

The bed they were in was hopelessly destroyed, sheets and blankets everywhere. Pillows had only been spared because they helped prop bodies up. Even then, it was only one that had survived the onslaught once they had gotten into bed, naked and horny for each other.

Stanley pressed their forehead against Lefou’s chest, panting as they felt his heartbeat. Lefou ran his fingers through their hair and after a short tug on the thick locks, Stanley was licking a nipple into hardness. They gave similar treatment to the other, running their hands over Lefou’s chest once both were hard and sensitive. 

“You...are so good at details,” Lefou laughed weakly. He kept a firm hold on Stanley’s hair, shivering as they continued to kiss down his stomach. “My Stanley,” he whispered.

They pressed their tongue flat against the teeth marks on Lefou’s stomach. A thin line of saliva slipped from their mouth, dripping onto Lefou’s thigh. They pulled back and kissed the now wet mark, nuzzling it with their lips and nose. “My Lefou,” they panted. 

Slowly they dipped their head lower, taking Lefou’s cock into their mouth. They looked up as their cheeks hollowed around the organ, humming faintly with each suck and bob of their head. 

“Your mouth is always so hot,” Lefou whispered. He kept a firm hold on Stanley’s hair, scratching the back of their scalp to make them shiver and mewl around his erection. He hissed as Stanley pushed further down, burying their nose in his pubic hair as they were soon deepthroating him, gagging a little before adjusting and resuming, teasing the vein at the underside of Lefou’s erection with their tongue.

“Stanley,” Lefou whispered. He waited for their eyes to flick up to him, smiling as he let go of their hair. “Do you want to try it tonight?” he asked.

Slowly they pulled off of Lefou’s cock. Their lips were red and slick with spit and pre. They ran their tongue over their lips, nodding a little after considering. “Oui,” they whispered. They sighed as Lefou placed a hand on their cheek, leaning into the touch.

“You sure?” They smiled, nodding their head again. Lefou nodded and gestured to the small jar on the nightstand. “Let me get you ready then,” he said.

Stanley smiled, reaching over to pick up the jar. They removed the lid carefully, humming at the faint smell coming from the oil inside. “You think I’ll be good?” they asked as they gave Lefou the jar. 

Lefou sat up, smiling at the way Stanley knelt in front of him, legs partially spread and erection waiting. “I know you will, cherie.” He dipped three fingers into the jar, coating his fingers before reaching out and taking a gentle hold of their cock.

Their eyes fluttered closed, head tilting back as Lefou stroked their dick, spreading the oil over the head and shaft. “I...I've never done this before,” they whispered, cheeks flush with color as they opened their eyes a little.

“I know. I’ll take care of you,” Lefou assured them. He let go of their cock then, moving to adjust the pillow on their bed. He used the pillow to prop his hips up, giving Stanley an easier time for their first time penetrating someone else.

Slowly they moved forward, shifting closer between Lefou’s legs. They took hold of their shaft, running a tongue over their lips as their slick head was pressed against Lefou’s hole. “I must look like a dumb virgin,” Stanley laughed nervously.

“You’re not dumb. Come here.” Lefou had Stanley bend down, hugging them around the neck as he kissed them. Slowly he rolled his hips, helping Stanley to push the head of their cock inside.

Stanley gasped, gritting their teeth. “Merde!”

“You okay?”

“It...it’s so tight and warm…” they whispered.

“Take your time,” Lefou instructed. He smiled, kissing the corner of their mouth. “You’ve only got the head in, cher.”

They nodded, kissing him back. They pressed their forehead to Lefou’s, hugging him close as they slowly started to push forward. Lefou whispered words of comfort, praising Stanley throughout the process. Finally Stanley was entirely inside, heart hammering in their chest. “Are...are you okay?” they shyly asked.

Lefou could only let out a breathless laugh and nod his head. He kissed Stanley again, slowly shifting so that he was sitting in their lap and no longer on his back. “You’re so perfect,” he whispered.

“Really?”

“Really,” he said. Slowly he moved his hips and Stanley gasped and held him close to their chest, letting him take charge. “You can move, cherie. You won’t hurt me,” he assured them.

“I...okay…” Stanley hesitated a moment more before they started to thrust upwards, watching Lefou’s face intently for any signs of pain. Lefou however was clearly enjoying himself and Stanley started to move faster, spurred on by Lefou’s noises and their own pleasure of fucking inside of him.

“There we go...that’s it…” Lefou panted. He moaned loudly as Stanley thrust deep inside of him, laughing as he held onto them tightly to keep from falling over. “You’re so good at this. My beautiful perfect Stanley!”

Stanley blushed, slowly reaching down to take hold of Lefou’s cock. They started to jerk him off, keeping in time with their own thrusts. “I want to make you happy,” they whispered, thumb teasing over the head.

“You always make me happy,” Lefou purred. He hissed, tightening around Stanley’s cock as he felt himself getting closer to his own orgasm. “Stanley..!”

They jerked Lefou off until he came onto their hand and stomach. They carefully removed their hand, hugging Lefou close around the middle as they started to thrust faster and deeper, grunting as they pressed their face against his shoulder. They shuddered, quickly pulling out before reaching their own climax, letting out a weak cry as their seed spilled onto their stomach and thighs.

Lefou smiled as he watched Stanley trying to catch their breath. He stroked their cheek, turning their head to tenderly kiss them on the lips. “You are so perfect,” he whispered.

Stanley shyly smiled, burying their face against his neck to try and hide their happy blush. 


End file.
